Quand le sort s'acharne
by Olitem42
Summary: Alors que Booth demande Hannah en mariage cette dernière refuse et s'enfuit; Booth pense trouver du réconfort dans l'alcool, mais il risque de perdre Tempérance et c'est lorsque que l'on retrouve un corp devant le Capitole que sa vie bascule.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se passe après le départ d'Hannah bon je dramatise un peu mais la bande annonce m'a inspiré. Bien sur Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous apprécierait et laisser moi des commentaires

Booth était la assis au comptoir et enchainé verres sur verres, le serveur avait appelle Brennan car il voyait bien que son ami était dans un sale état et qu'il lui serait impossible de rentrer chez lui. Elle était arrivée peut de temps après l'appelle du barman.

Booth: tiens Bones que faites-vous là?

Brennan: je vous ramène Booth, maintenant ca suffit vous êtes soules!

Booth: mais enfin je ne suis pas soule regardez je tiens même sur un pied.

Brennan attrapa le bras de Booth et le sortie dehors.

Brennan: allez Booth un petit effort, on y va, je vous ramène.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Brennan roula jusque l'appartement de Booth.

Elle arriva devant fit le tour de la voiture et alla lui ouvrirai la portière passagère

Soudain le téléphone de Booth sonna.

Brennan: Dr Brennan téléphone de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth!

Booth: ah j'adore quand tu dis Seeley.

Brennan: chut

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

Brennan: je vous écoute

Voix: un corps vient d'être découvert devant le capitole pourriez vous prévenir l'agent Booth?

Brennan: heu David c'est ca?

David: oui?

Brennan: pourriez vous me passer l'agent Perrota s'il vous plait?

David: heu oui

Brennan attendit quelques secondes.

Perrota: Perrota!

Brennan: bonsoir c'est le docteur Brennan, heu on a un petit problème avec l'agent Booth

Perrota: comment ca?

Brennan: et bien il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Perrota: hum je vois.

Brennan: et on a une affaire.

Perrota: très bien j'arrive!

Brennan indiqua à perrota ou la rejoindre, puis elle s'occupa un minimum de Booth.

Brennan: Booth je dois rejoindre Perrota mais il faut m'aider pour que je puisse vous mettre dans votre lit.

Booth: non ne part pas reste avec moi, dors avec moi cette nuit.

Brennan: Booth vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Et je dois aller travailler.

Booth: je suis assez lucide pour savoir que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de toi. Pardonne moi, je n'aurais pas du te dire que j'aimais Hannah, pour ce que ca m'a amené.

Brennan: oui c'est ca, vous allez dormir et oublier tout ce que vous m'avez dit, quant à Hannah, elle va revenir.

Booth: non parce que je suis fol amoureux du Dr Tempérance Brennan, c'est elle la femme de ma vie.

Brennan: arrêter de débiter des âneries vous vous faites du mal et à moi aussi.

Booth: excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

Brennan: on sen ai fait tout les deux. Peut importe ce qui se passe, nos sentiments seront toujours présent comme ils le sont depuis des années déjà, je me dis que finalement Angela avait raison à propos de nous deux. Mais on ne peut pas faire comme on l'entend on n'a pas le droit.

Booth: peut être que l'on peut avoir une liaison secrète.

Brennan: Non! Vous êtes complètement ivre Booth. Dormais maintenant je dois partir.

Booth: ce n'est pas gentille ca Dr sexy Brennan. Tu m'abandonne comme ca alors que l'on pourrait passer une nuit torride.

Brennan: STOP Booth. A demain.

Brennan arriva sur les lieux du crime, elle avait prévenu son interne pour qui la rejoigne.

Perrota: et bien Dr Brennan, vous en avez mis du temps.

Brennan: je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer de l'agent Booth.

Mr Nigel Murray: l'agent Booth ne va pas bien.

Brennan: ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas notre priorité. Alors qu'est ce qu'on a?

Perrota: les jardiniers l'ont retrouvé là en faisant leur tourné pour arroser les fleurs, les plantations.

Brennan: il arrose la nuit?

Nigel: et bien la journée il fait très chaud étant donné que nous sommes en plein mois de juin, donc il arrose la nuit, comme ca les fleurs ne meurent pas car en plein soleil la condensation de l'eau ferait mourir les fleurs.

Juin, nous étions déjà en juin, Brennan eu un sursaut, il y a 1 an elle partait et Booth partait de son coté. Ressaisis toi Brennan, vous êtes vivant tout les deux.

Oublie Booth ca vaut mieux, continuer à l'aimer ne peut t'apporter que des ennuis.

Brennan: merci Mr Murray pour cette brillante explication. Alors que savons-nous sur ce corps?

Mr Murray: et bien que c'était un homme de type caucasien, je dirais entre 30 et 35 ans pas plus, un sportif, on peut le voir à l'usure des articulations, notamment au niveau des genoux, peut être un cycliste. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il est là depuis un moment ou alors on a déplacé le corps.

Brennan: Mr Murray, quel est la matière sous le corp?

Mr Murray: de l'herbe... Qui n'est en aucun cas assez aplatit pour que le corps soit séjourné ici bien longtemps.

Brennan: bien on emballe le tout et vous l'envoyais au Jefferson. Mr Murray vous rentrer au Jefferson et vous me réveiller Hodgins, je me charge de Camille. Je vous rejoindrais.

Mr Murray: bien Dr Brennan.

Perrota: vous allez voir Booth?

Brennan: oui

Perrota: il va bien?

Brennan: je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus sur qu'il soit bon que nous travaillons encore ensemble.

Perrota: a ce point?

Brennan: oui

Perrota: très bien, dans ce cas bonne chance Dr Brennan, et pour l'affaire, on fait comment?

Brennan: on la boucle ensemble, on l'a démarré ensemble.

Perrota: et Booth?

Brennan: je me débrouille avec lui.

Perrota: très bien appelait moi dès que vous avez du nouveau.

Brennan: entendu.

Brennan se dirigea vers sa voiture, 5h45 déjà, elle décida de s'arrêter chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer, ensuite elle s'arrêterais pour acheter des croissants et se rendrait chez Booth.

Elle prit biens une heure pour elle et enfin se rendit chez Booth.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement tout était calme, Booth dormait encore à point fermé, elle décida donc de préparer le café ainsi qu'une bonne aspirine, il en aurait besoin.

Booth fut réveillé par des bruits dans sa cuisine. Il se souvint alors que Brennan avait du le ramener chez lui, puis plus rien.

Booth: Bones vous êtes encore là?

Brennan: a vrai dire je viens d'arriver et je repars, il y a une affaire et le corp vient d'être transférer au Jefferson.

Booth: comment ca une affaire? Et comment le corp est déjà au Jefferson? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas appeler?

Brennan: on l'a fait mais vous étiez en états secondaire, j'ai donc demandé à l'agent Perrota de venir.

Booth: Pardon?

Brennan: quoi? Vous n'alliez pas aller sur le terrain complètement ivre?

Booth: il fallait me secouer, me faire prendre une douche froide.

Brennan: Booth quand je vous dis que vraiment vous n'étiez pas bien croyez moi, visiblement vous ne vous souvenez de rien.

Booth: comment ca?

Brennan: vaut mieux oublier!

Booth: non Bones je veux savoir! Et qui s'occupe de l'affaire?

Brennan: L'agent Perrota. Maintenant mangeais, je vais repartir.

Brennan avala un café et repartit de l'appartement.

Arriver au Jefferson elle se dirigea vers la plate forme.

Angela: comment vas Booth?

Brennan: bien, il ne se souvient de rien mais ca va.

Angela: pourquoi Hannah est partie?

Brennan: Ange on en parlera tout à l'heure.

Camille: il n'a rien dit que ce soit Perrota qui s'occupe de l'affaire?

Brennan: si mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Camille: vous allez être un vrai couple maintenant!

Brennan: Non

Tout le monde ne comprenait pas la réponse de la jeune anthropologue.

Brennan: Camille vous avez fait un examen préliminaire? Pouvons-nous nettoyer les os?

Camille: oui Dr Brennan

Brennan: bien monsieur Nigel Murray procédé.

Nigel: bien Dr Brennan.

Brennan: je vais dans mon bureau, Hodgins examine bien tout ce que tu as pu prélever et appelle moi.

Hodgins: bien Brennan!

Angela: elle n'est pas dans son assiette la Brennan!

Camille: non c'est le cas de la dire. Je ne suis au courent de rien.

Angela: je vais la voir.

Angela arriva dans le bureau de Brennan

Elle trouva Brennan assise dans son canapé entrain de penser.

Angela: ma chérie que se passe t-il?

Brennan: si je pouvais effacer la journée d'hier et celle que je m'apprête à vivre, je le ferais.

Angela: ca ne te ressemble pas ca!

Brennan: je sais bien. Mais pour faire cour, Hannah est partie parce que Booth l'a demandé en mariage et il s'est réfugié dans au bar, a bu beaucoup, le patron m'a appelé, je suis aller le chercher, je l'ai ramené chez lui, il m'a dit qu'il me demandait pardon, qu'il était fou amoureux de moi et puis on l'a appelle pour une affaire, il n'était pas en état donc Jai demandé à Perrota de venir pour le laisser dormir, il ne voulait pas que je parte mais que je reste dormir avec lui. Je suis partie et ce matin, on s'est disputé car il m'en veut de pas l'avoir bousculé pour l'affaire, il ne se souvient de rien.

Angela: ma chérie je suis désolé.

Brennan: Hannah va revenir.

Angela: c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu sais tu as récupéré ton Booth là. Et quand on est ivre c'est là que l'on dit la vérité.

Brennan: je veux qu'il soit heureux!

Angela: mais tu l'aime encore?

Brennan n'avait pas vu Booth sur le pas de la porte.

Brennan: bien sure que je l'aime toujours, je l'aime si fort. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et je ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'il ma dit ce matin.

Booth: hum hum

Brennan: Booth?

Booth: Angela puis je parler au Dr Brennan?

Angela: bien sure!

Brennan: heu non je dois examiner les restes et Perrota va arriver.

Booth: arrêtez de fuire Bones.

Angela lança un regard plein supplications à sa meilleure amie.

Brennan: très bien mais pas longtemps.

Angela sortit

Booth: je suis désolé pour ce matin.

Brennan: je ne vous en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Booth: on en est ou tout les deux?

Brennan: comment ca?

Booth: je ne sais pas que vous ai je dis cette nuit pour que cela vous perturbe tant?

Brennan: ce n'est pas important!

Booth: bien sure que si

Brennan souffla un moment et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Booth: Tempérance?

Brennan: que vous étiez fou amoureux de moi.

Booth: je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du mal.

A ce moment Booth eu un flash de la nuit précédente.

Hannah était partie, Brennan lavait récupère dans le bar et il lui avait dit.

Booth: quel con!

Brennan: pardon?

Booth: je suis qu'un con, je n'aurais pas du dire ca, je vous ai fait mal.

Brennan pleurait encore plus.

Brennan: non ce n'est pas grave.

Nigel entra dans le bureau.

Nigel: Dr Brennan, excusez moi, Bonjour Agent Booth. Heu les os sont nettoyés, on va pouvoir y aller.

Brennan: très bien j'arrive.

Booth: on en reparle, je vous invite à déjeuner.

Brennan: ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous nous sommes tout dits.

Elle sortie sans occasion a lui de répondre.

Booth se passa une main sur le visage.

Camille avait vu Booth entrer dans le bureau et Brennan en sortir en essuyant ses larmes.

Camille: décidemment ces deux la je ne les comprendrais jamais, super ambiance de travail.

Hodgins: elle va se calmer, son cerveau prendra le dessus sur ses émotions.

Camille: on ne vie qu'une fois, il faudra du temps mais Booth lui ouvre son cœur là, bien sure il ne pourra oublier Hannah tout de suite, mais depuis le début de cette aventure, son cœur appartient à Brennan.

Hodgins: Aventure Dr Saroyan?

Camille: oui c'est une grande aventure que l'on vie depuis le début Dr Hodgins.

Hodgins: alors faisons en sorte qu'elle continue.

Camille: ce sont eux les piliers, si le piliés se brise tout s'effondre,

Hodgins: je ne vous connaissais pas aussi philosophique Camille.

Camille: je suis pleine de surprises.

Salle d'anthropologie

Brennan: alors Mr Murray qu'avais vous trouvé?

Nigel: la victime a eu le cou brisé les c4 et c5 sont complètement rompu et écrasé.

Hodgins: j'ai retrouvé du white spirit dans les tissus restant et Camille a estimé que la mort remonte à 72 heures.

Brennan: le white spirit a donc totalement ronge la chair.

Nigel: un peu plus et c'était les os.

Brennan: j'appelle Perrota.

Brennan se dirigea alors vers son bureau pour passer son appel.

Booth: alors vous avez quelque chose?

Brennan: Booth vous m'avez fait peur, que faites vous encore là?

Booth: je veux vous parler.

Brennan: je n'ai pas le temps.

Booth attrapa le bras de Brennan.

Booth: écoute Bones, on doit discuter, je me souviens de cette nuit, alors tu vas déléguer à Nigel et venir là haut avec moi.

Brennan: non

Booth: je ne céderais pas.

Brennan souffla, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle était obligée de céder.

Brennan: j'appelle juste Perrota et je vous suis.

Booth: j'attends là

Brennan: agent Perrota on a trouvé la cause de la mort, l'heure du décès et aussi du white spirit dans ce qui restait d'elle. Mr Murray continue d'examiner le corps et Angela va commencer la reconstruction faciale.

Perrota: Très bien j'arrive

Brennan raccrocha, prévint Nigel qu'elle faisait une pause et suivit Booth à l'étage.

Brennan: bien que vouliez vous me dire de si important?

Booth: savoir ou on en est tout les deux?

Brennan: et bien je ne sais pas, je crois que notre partenariat est en train de se finir définitivement.

Booth: quoi?

Booth était abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Brennan: ca fait longtemps qu'il en péril Booth et la je crois que c'est la fin.

Je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive mais il n'est plus possible de travailler ensemble. Si un jour vous avez besoin de parler, besoin de réconfort, je serais la mais pour le travail c'est fini, je vais me consacrer a la recherche à présent.

Booth: tu ne peux pas me faire ca!

Brennan: il en va de notre bien à tous.

Nous nous entendons plus, on arrive plus a se parler, tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis que tu es rentré tu m'as complètement laissé tomber.

Brennan le tutoyer aussi à présent.

Booth: je te demande pardon et je ne pensais pas faire ca un jour mais s'il te plait ne laisse pas tomber, je t'en supplie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Perrota: Dr Brennan?

Brennan: excuse-moi

Brennan redescendit en bas pour rejoindre Perrota.

Elle laissa là Booth complètement traumatisé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Brennan: Angela tu as fini?

Angela: oui et ca ne vas pas te plaire.

Brennan: Pourquoi?

Angela: regarde

Brennan: oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai.

Perrota: quoi qui est ce?

Angela: Jared Booth.

Brennan: le petit Frère

Perrota: ce n'est pas vrai.

Angela: Bren ca va?

Brennan: je suis obligé de prendre ma journée.

Perrota: oui je comprends.

Brennan: Angela tu aideras l'agent Perrota, je te confis Mr Murray il doit superviser cette enquête et tu m'appelle Mlle Wick, tu préviens Camille et Sweets aussi enfin tu mets tout le monde sur cette enquête, Perrota je vous fais confiance. Je vais voir Booth, il est là haut.

Brennan sortit du bureau d'Angela et remonta à l'étage.

Booth: tu es revenu.

Brennan: je dois te parler.

Booth: pour me dire que tu pars? C'est bon j'ai compris!

Brennan: non je reste et autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Booth: comment ca?

Brennan: Booth, le corps qu'on a retrouvé c'est Jared.

Booth: quoi non c'est impossible, je veux aller voir, il est ou?

Brennan le rattrapa de justesse.

Brennan: Booth Booth c'est Jared, je ne te mens pas.

Booth se laissa tomber sur le canapé, pris sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Décidemment le sors s'acharnait, il avait perdu une femme, avait bien failli perdre la femme de sa vie et son frère était mort. Brennan le pris dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Brennan: oh non Seeley je ne t'abandonne pas, je suis là et serais toujours là, fait moi confiance tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes tous là.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et les larmes sur les joues de Brennan commencèrent à faire leur apparition, non décidemment il avait besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de ce contact physique.

En bas les fouines et Perrota voyaient la scène qui se jouait à l'étage.

Camille: ils ont de la chance tout les deux de s'avoir.

Perrota: alors tout les deux...?

Camille: oui et je peux vous dire que là rien ni personnes ne les séparera.

Brennan avait ramenai Booth chez elle a sa demande et il était prévu qu'il passe le nuit chez elle.

Brennan: Seel tu dois avaler quelque chose.

Booth: s'il te plait Tempérance ne m'oblige pas aujourd'hui.

Elle souffla mais céda.

Après être resté longtemps sur le canapé à parler de Jared, Brennan poussa Booth à aller se coucher, il prenait la chambre d'ami.

Booth: Bren je n'ai pas envie d'être seul cette nuit, s'il te plait.

Elle le regarda un long moment et...

Brennan: allez viens dormir dans mon lit avec moi.

Le lit sentait Brennan, une odeur qu'il adorait.

Il s'allongea et se colla a Brennan, elle se retourna et se mis dans ses bras avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait dit qu'il était un vrai couple. Il était rassuré d'avoir sa Tempérance pour lui tout seul ce soir, il savait qu'ils ne dormiraient ni l'un ni l'autre mais ils avaient juste besoin de ce contact tout les deux.

Brennan sentant que Booth ne dormait pas, sentant ses caresses sur son bras et son dos elle lui parla.

Brennan: je peux rester demain si tu veux. Camille me donnera ma journée.

Booth: non je veux que tu retrouve celui qui a fait ca, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Brennan: on va retrouver celui qui a fait ca, tu sais que Perrota va vouloir t'interroger?

Booth: je sais, tu seras là?

Brennan: oui

Booth: Merci Tempe, du fond du cœur.

Brennan: tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes tous là, on va se battre ensemble tout les deux. Je serais toujours là, je t'en fais la promesse.

Booth: tu as changé Tempérance et en bien, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, j'ai une confiance total en toi, je te fais confiance les yeux fermé.

Brennan: merci

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, les deux partenaires s'endormirent tant bien que mal dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Booth se réveilla le premier, doucement il se dégagea de Tempérance et se leva.

15 min plus tard Brennan se levait.

Brennan: Bonjour, tu es déjà debout?

Il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Booth: bonjour toi, oui je n'arrivais pas a dormir.

Brennan: je suis désolé.

Booth: non ne t'en fait pas

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et le téléphone de Brennan sonna.

Brennan: Brennan!

Perrota: bonjour c'est Perrota, heu je voulais savoir si Booth pouvait venir ce matin au FBI?

Brennan: heu oui, mais je serais là aussi donc on se prépare et on arrive.

Perrota: D'accord à tout à l'heure alors.

Brennan: à tout à l'heure

Elle raccrocha.

Booth: c'était Perrota?

Brennan: oui elle veut te voir.

Booth: bien et bien on va y aller.

Brennan: oui

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture de Brennan en route pour le FBI.

Perrota: Bonjour, agent Booth, Dr Brennan. Agent toutes mes condoléances, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Booth: merci

Perrota: on peut aller dans votre bureau si vous voulez.

Booth: oui

Tout les trois se rendirent dans le bureau de Booth.

Brennan prit une chaise et s'installa prés de son partenaire, d'instinct il lui prit sa main si douce et elle serra la sienne.

Perrota sourit à cet échange.

Perrota: bien, voyez-vous des personnes qui étaient ennemis de votre frère, des personnes lui voulant du mal?

Booth: Jared travaillait pour la maison blanche, il était dans l'armée, des ennemis il en avait plein, il en voyait tout les jours.

Perrota: hum d'accord, il ne vous avez parlé de personnes récemment?

Booth: Non non je ne me souviens pas.

Perrota: on va enquêter du coté de l'armée et de la maison blanche, c'est une affaire délicate.

Booth: Jared avait des problèmes d'alcool, je l'avais couvert plusieurs fois à mes dépends.

Perrota: bien je vais vous laisser pour le moment et si j'ai besoin, je vous rappellerais.

Booth: D'accord

Perrota: à plus tard.

Perrota laissa là Brennan et Booth.

Brennan: ca va aller?

Booth: oui

Brennan: tu veux venir avec moi au Jefferson, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul.

Booth: je n'ai pas envie de t'étouffer ou te déranger. Je vais rester ici, travailler un peu va me faire du bien.

Brennan: Booth!

Booth: ne t'en fait pas et fait attention à toi vu?

Brennan: oui mais ta voiture, tu la récupère comment et quand?

Booth: ma voiture, j'avais oublié, et merde. Tu veux bien m'emmener et je repartirais après.

Brennan attrapa son bras

Brennan: mais oui Agent Booth.

Booth: c'est trop gentille Dr Brennan.

Brennan: je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais on va ou tout les deux?

Booth: je ne sais pas je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir mais je sais que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et d'affection, ton affection.

Brennan le prit dans ses bras.

Brennan: je suis là ne t'en fait pas.

Booth: Merci

Brennan: de rien

Ils partirent tout les deux au Jefferson pour récupérer la voiture.

Brennan: tu viens dire bonjour?

Booth: je vais commencer à croire que tu veux me garder prêt de toi.

Brennan: possible

Booth: j'ai l'impression qu'on a inversait les rôles. Tu me protège comme je le fait avec toi.

Brennan: et ca me plait.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans le Jefferson bras dessus, bras dessous.

Angela: hey ma chérie, salut Booth.

Booth: bonjour Angela.

Camille: comment ca va mon grand

Booth: j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Camille: je sais bien, je suis désolé, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Booth: ca va merci et puis Brennan me dorlote comme un bébé depuis 2 jours.

Angela: Brennan fait ca?

Booth: et oui elle a bien changé ma Bones.

Angela: votre Bones?

Booth regarda Brennan qui avait les yeux remplis d'amour pour lui et ca il le voyait,

Booth: oui ma Bones, ma Tempérance.

Camille: ca veut dire que tout les deux?

Brennan: on avance doucement.

Angela: d'accord, bon à savoir.

Brennan: je ne vois pas ce que ca veut dire.

Angela: laisse tomber.

Booth: Tempérance j'y vais, si tu as...

Brennan: attend passe dans le bureau j'arrive.

Booth: ok

Brennan discuta avec Hodgins à propos de l'enquête sur la mort de Jared et rejoignis Booth.

Booth: qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

Brennan: juste te sentir dans mes bras avant que tu partes.

Booth: viens là

Ils restèrent un moment comme ca, Brennan avait sa tète enfouis dans le cou de Booth, ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos.

Booth: je ne pars pas pour quinze ans je retourne juste au bureau ma belle et je te rejoins à midi.

Brennan: je sais mais c'est pour me donner de la force pour ce matin et tu vas me manquer.

Booth: tu sais avec Hannah, il n'y avait pas de complicité comme ca entre nous, j'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie en me mettant avec elle, je n'aurais pas du, j'aurais du t'attendre. Je te demande pardon.

Brennan: je suis là à présent.

Booth: je suis tellement bien avec toi.

Brennan: moi aussi, je me sens bien dans tes bras, je suis à ma place.

Booth: c'est ta place.

Brennan: moi aussi j'aurais du te dire oui quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Booth: hey on est là l'un pour l'autre à présent.

Brennan: Seeley?

Booth: hum?

Brennan: je t'aime mais je t'aime avec un grand A.

Booth: moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Doucement tout les deux se regardèrent et Booth captura les lèvres de Brennan, ils essayaient de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient perdu trop de temps tout les deux, ils s'aimaient et ca les rendaient heureux, pour Booth avoir Brennan prés de lui l'aider à surmonter la douleur.

...: bonjour je cherche Booth, on m'a dit qu'il était ici apparem...

Hannah aperçut Booth et Brennan en train de s'embrasser dans le bureau.

Angela: Hannah? Comment allez-vous?

Hannah: bien et vous alors le bébé?

Angela: ca pousse tout doux.

Hannah: on dirait qu'ils se sont trouvé tout les deux.

Angela: je suis désolé.

Hannah: je suis contente pour eux même si oui ca fait mal.

Angela: son frère est...

Hannah: je sais, je l'ai su par le journal.

Angela: vous n'êtes pas partie?

Hannah: non j'ai mon travail ici!

Angela: oui c'est vrai. Je vais le chercher.

Hannah: merci.

Angela arriva vers le bureau de Brennan, elle attendit un peu s'en voulant de rompre leur moment.

Brennan: je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Booth: on se voit pour déjeuner et ce soir je te promets une petite soirée tranquille en amoureux.

Brennan: je vais continuer l'enquête, je dois retrouver celui qui a fait ca, on va retravailler sur ton frère, Daisy est là et toi tu iras voir Sweets cet après midi.

Booth: mais...

Brennan: s'il te plait!

Booth: oui!

Angela entra dans le bureau.

Angela: je suis désolé mais Booth Hannah est là.

Booth: Hannah?

Angela: oui.

Booth souffla, Brennan ne savait pas comment réagir.

Booth: j'y vais mais Tempérance ne t'en fait pas, je suis avec toi, je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime tu m'entends?

Brennan: j'ai confiance en toi.

Booth sortit du bureau.

Angela: waouh quelle déclaration.

Brennan: oui

Booth: Hannah?

Hannah: Booth je suis désolé pour Jared.

Booth: Merci

Hannah: et je vous aies vu toi et Tempérance et je vous souhaite plein de bonne choses.

Booth était étonné.

Booth: merci Hannah.

Booth: je retourne au FBI, je te dépose quelque part?

Hannah: non merci, tu sais Booth je ne pars de Washington donc si un jour tu veux discuter ou boire un verre je suis là.

Booth: Merci Hannah

Hannah: sois heureux et rend la heureuse.

Booth: ne t'en fait pas.

Plus tard au Jefferson:

Brennan: bon alors on a une identité, du white, la nuque brisé, quoi d'autres?

Nigel: hier après que vous soyez partie, on a trouvé ca.

Brennan: qu'est ce que c'est?

Angela: des jetons de casino, le casino de DC.

Brennan: oh non ce n'est pas vrai.

Hodgins: on ne voulait pas le dire devant Booth.

Brennan: vous avez bien fait, j'appelle Perrota, on va aller faire un tour au casino.

Perrota: perrota?

Brennan: agent Perrota c'est le Dr Brennan, on a retrouvé des jetons de casino sur Jared, le casino de DC, il faudrait y aller pour interroger des personnes qui aurait pu le voir.

Perrota: très bien je passe vous prendre d'ici 15 min en bas.

Brennan: been


	2. Chapter 2

15 min plus tard Brennan attendait devant le Jefferson.

Perrota arriva et elles se dirigèrent vers le casino.

Perrota: Jared avait des problèmes de Jeux?

Brennan: je ne sais pas.

Perrota: Mais Booth oui?

Brennan: comment savez vous?

Perrota: il me l'a dit lorsqu'il y avait eu l'affaire avec le joueur de Hockey, lors de son audition.

Brennan: d'accord mais il est guérit.

Perrota: oui je sais.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du casino.

Perrota: bonjour, FBI, je suis l'agent Perrota et voici le Dr Tempérance Brennan avait vous déjà vu cette homme?

Homme: je vois plein de personnes tout les jours et puis ce n'est pas tout le temps moi ici, on se relais, il vaudrait plutôt voir avec le patron parce que les employés ne sont jamais les même.

Brennan: ou peut-on le trouver?

Homme: je l'appelle.

Perrota: merci!

5 min plus tard le patron arrivait.

Patron: le FBI que puis-je faire pour vous?

Perrota: connaissait vous cet homme?

Patron: heu non, c'est un criminel?

Brennan: ce jeune homme est mort assassiné.

Patron: comment assassiné? Mais comment?

Perrota: nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait déterminé les causes.

Brennan: vous êtes sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu?

Patron: non

Brennan: pourtant il avait des jetons sur lui provenant de votre casino. Pouvons-nous accéder à la salle de surveillance et voir les vidéos?

Patron: ils vous faut un mandat pour cela.

Perrota: très bien donc nous reviendrons avec un mandat.

Patron: faites donc.

Elles repartirent toutes les deux.

Brennan: il ment

Perrota: c'est pratiquement sure, il y a quelque chose de pas net et je vais découvrir quoi.

Dans la voiture, le portable de Brennan sonna, c'était un sms.

De Booth.

Mon ange je suis au Jefferson, Angela m'a dit que tu étais sur le terrain. Je t'attends, reviens vite, je t'aime fort, Booth.

Brennan eu un énorme sourire.

Perrota: Booth?

Brennan: oui

Perrota: et je suppose que ce n'est en rien avec l'affaire?

Brennan: et non

Perrota: vous en avez de la chance, gardez le bien.

Brennan: mais j'y compte bien.

Perrota sourit, enfin le Dr Brennan été heureuse.

Elles arrivèrent au Jefferson.

Brennan: vous ne venez pas?

Perrota: non je vais vous laisser tout les deux.

Brennan: allez Perrota on va manger tous ensemble avec l'équipe.

Perrota: ca ressemble à une invitation donc je viens mais à une condition.

Brennan: laquelle?

Perrota: qu'on se tutoie.

Brennan surprise.

Brennan: heu d'accord.

Perrota: bien.

Brennan: c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien toute les deux.

Perrota: oui

Elles entrèrent dans le labo. Booth était en train de discuter avec l'équipe, ils avaient réussi à le faire rire, ca faisait du bien aux deux jeunes femmes qui arrivait de le voir rire.

Brennan: on dérange?

Angela: jamais.

Booth: ah mon cœur.

Ils l'embrassèrent fougueusement. Peut importe les autres.

Hodgins: waouh mais c'est passionné entre vous.

Booth: oui, je l'aime ma Bones.

Brennan: oui ben garde en pour ce soir.

Angela: et en plus tu nous la dévergonde.

Brennan: heu je sais rester professionnelle quand il le faut.

Camille: hum je me disais bien aussi.

Booth: quelque chose a rajouté Camille?

Camille: hein? Heu non non

Daisy: et mon Lancelot est ou, je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Sweets: je suis là désolé des choses à régler.

Camille: bon et bien en route, tous à table.

Au diner, les conversations allez bon train. Personne ne parlait de l'affaire.

Hodgins, Nigel et Sweets élaboré le profil du bon parrain pour le bébé pris entre les deux Angela qui avait finalement changé de place pour discuter avec Camille et Daisy. Pendant ce temps Brennan, Perrota et Booth discutait eux aussi. Booth s'étonnait de la nouvelle amitié entre Brennan et Perrota.

Après le repas, tout le monde rentrèrent au Jefferson.

Booth et Brennan allèrent directement dans le bureau.

Booth: pff je crois que je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie.

Brennan: et bien il me semble qu'hier tu as refusé de manger donc il est tout a fait normal que tu es mangé plus, ton estomac réclame la quantité de nourritures qu'il a besoin, il a prit un rythme.

Booth: heu ouai si tu le dit, viens t'assoir s'il te plait.

Brennan s'assit à coté de Booth qui l'encercla de ses bras.

Booth: tu te souviens il y a de cela 2 ans, tu souhaitais avoir un bébé. Ca en est ou?

Brennan: et bien étant donné que tu as eu ta tumeur, j'avais du abandonner l'idée. Donc ca en est aux oubliettes.

Booth: vraiment parce que à l'époque je devais juste te faire un don mais là ce n'est pas pareil, il pourrait être conçu avec amour ce petit bout.

Brennan: wowowo, du calme, tu ne crois pas que c'est un petit tôt de penser à ca?

Booth: on devait le concevoir qu'en tant qu'ami, mais là on s'aime donc c'est encore mieux.

Brennan: mais Booth tu viens de perdre Hannah, Jared est mort.

Booth: mon ange, j'ai envie de ce bébé avec toi, Jared est mort, oui je me sens mal, oui je pleure, encore ce matin chez Sweets mais je continue de vivre car c'est ce qu'aurais voulu Jared. Je l'aimais et je me dois de continuer de vivre pour lui.

Brennan: on en reparle dac?

Booth: ok mais réfléchis, de voir Angela enceinte, ca me donne envie de voir ton petit ventre s'arrondir.

Brennan: je n'ai pas dit non mais on en reparle.

Booth: on va avoir un bébé?

Brennan sourit

Brennan: je n'ai pas encore dit oui

Booth: oui mais ce sourire veut tout dire. On va avoir un petit Booth, Brennan.

Brennan: tu es incorrigible.

Booth: oh je t'aime me Bones

Brennan: oui je sais, moi aussi mon amour je t'aime.

Booth: je suis tellement content. Je vais retourner au bureau faire la paperasse.

Brennan: d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors, je t'aime.

Booth: moi aussi.

Booth ressortit du bureau de Brennan avec un grand sourire, il croisa Angela.

Angela: il va mieux Booth.

Brennan: oui, il m'a... Il m'a

Angela: il t'a quoi?

Brennan: ben il m'a demandé un bébé.

Angela: oh ma chérie mais c'est génial ca. Et tu as dit quoi.

Brennan: ben pratiquement oui.

Angela: oh trop bien Brennan et Booth vont nous faire une progéniture.

Camille: c'est vrai?

Brennan: Cam? Heu on a encore rien décidé, ni fait.

Camille: la maternité vous irait tellement bien Dr Brennan.

Brennan: merci

Nigel arriva dans le bureau.

Nigel: heu Dr Brennan excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai vu l'agent Booth repartir et Hodgins et moi même voudrions vous voir.

Brennan: bien sure j'arrive.

Hodgins: le corps a bien été déplacé, j'ai retrouvé du sable sur lui, donc il a été donc un moment sur une plage.

Brennan: non

Hodgins: comment ca non?

Brennan: il y a un bâtiment en construction à coté du casino, ca pourrait être du sable comme le sable pour des travaux?

Hodgins: oui tout a fait.

Nigel: quand a moi, je pense que Jared a été battu à mort.

Brennan: pourquoi le white alors?

Nigel: je vais chercher.

Brennan: montrez moi pourquoi en êtes vous arrivé à cette conclusion.

Nigel: le squelette a plusieurs cotes cassés, de multiples contusion au bassin et enfin, on peut très nettement le coup porté à la tête.

Brennan: vous avez très bien avancé, appelez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau pour le white, je vais sur le chantier.

Perrota: Perrota?

Brennan: Perrota c'est Tempérance, il faut aller sur le chantier tu sais à coté du casino, on a retrouvé du sable sur la victime, il semblerait que Jared ai été battu à mort.

Perrota: ok on se rejoint là bas ou bien je te prends?

Brennan: je te rejoins là bas car je ne sais pas combien cela va nous prendre.

Perrota: ok

Brennan arriva juste derrière Perrota sur le terrain.

Perrota: tu pense trouver quoi?

Brennan: je ne sais pas un indice prouvant que Jared est bien venu là et peut être trouvé avec qui.

Perrota: ok.

Le silence s'installa.

Perrota: alors avec Booth?

Brennan: quoi avec Booth?

Perrota: et bien comment ca se passe?

Brennan: il veut un bébé.

Perrota: wow c'est du rapide.

Brennan: il y a de ca 2 ans nous devions en faire un, on en avait parlé.

Perrota: ah parce que vous étiez ensemble il y a deux ans?

Brennan: non juste j'avais envie d'un bébé et il voulait bien m'en faire un.

Perrota: okeyyyy.

Brennan: donc du coup là, il veut qu'on le fasse, il dit que vu qu'on s'aime, ce bébé sera fait avec amour.

Perrota: il a raison, mais tu ne l'aime pas toi?

Brennan: bien sur que si j'aime Booth, c'est d'ailleurs je pense la première fois que je suis amoureuse autant et que j'aime autant, je suis vraiment attaché à lui, il m'apporte la stabilité et beaucoup d'affection, j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras ou qu'il me touche. Il me manque tout le temps, je pense à lui chaque secondes qui passe.

Perrota: et bien dit donc et tu lui as dit tout ca?

Brennan: non

Perrota: et vous l'avez déjà fait?

Brennan: non plus.

Perrota: donc en gros, ce soir ce sera la première fois ensemble et vous allez mettre une petite tête blonde en route?

Brennan: je ne vois pas ce que ca veut dire.

Perrota: ce soir vous allez mettre bébé en route?

Brennan: il y a de forte chances, oui.

Perrota: génial, j'ai hâte de pouvoir acheter et gâter ce petit.

Brennan: c'est gentil.

Elles continuèrent à chercher avant que Brennan ne tombe sur des taches de sang sur le sable à l'arrière du chantier.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan: Perrota, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Perrota: quoi donc?

Brennan: des traces de sang là.

Perrota: oui je vois, il faut appeler le labo pour des prélèvements.

Brennan: je les appelle.

Au labo, c'était un peu ambiance bébé arriva à bord.

Angela: il va être trop mignon ce petit.

Camille: oh oui un beau petit mélange. Les yeux de sa Mère, la bouche de son père et le sourire ravageur d'un des deux.

Angela: Booth est magnifique quand il sourit.

Daisy: on pourra le gâter autant que l'on veut.

Hodgins arriva sur la plate forme.

Hodgins: Brennan à appeler, il faut aller la rejoindre, ils ont retrouvé des traces de sang.

Daisy et Nigel: on vient aussi?

Hodgins: heu je prends Mlle Wick pour cette fois, Nigel tu reste là, il faut qu'un de vous deux reste là pour attendre et garde la maison. Tu reste avec Angela.

Hodgins: Camille vous venez?

Camille: j'arrive.

Ils arrivèrent tous sur le terrain,

Hodgins: alors Bren?

Brennan: là ou est Perrota, il y a du sang faut prélever et chercher s' il y a autre chose.

Hodgins: okey, Daisy tu me suis.

Daisy: oui

Camille: vous pensais que ce sang appartient à Jared.

Brennan: je ne pense rien, j'aimerais qu'ils appartiennent à un autre, ca nous permettrait de trouver qui était là.

Perrota: Brennan, j'ai le mandat.

Brennan: très bien on y va. Camille on se retrouve au labo.

Camille: bien.

Brennan et Perrota se rendirent donc au Casino et prirent donc les vidéos qu'elles ramenèrent ensuite à Angela.

Brennan: bien Angela on visionne les vidéos une première fois?

Angela: on ne va pas tout visionner, je vais entrer dans la base de données les caractéristiques de Jared et voir s'il me trouve quelque chose.

Angela procéda.

Angela: là! S'exclama Ange

Angela: là il entre à 21h32, on le trouve aux tables de jeux, 00h46 il ressort.

Brennan: à la table de roulettes, on le voit discuter avec un homme.

Angela: et voilà, tu le reconnais?

Brennan: l'enfoiré, il nous a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Angela: c'est qui?

Brennan: ca c'est le patron du casino. On va aller lui rendre visite.

Angela: pas maintenant, Bren il est 19 h, tu vas rentrer chez toi, Booth t'attend.

Brennan: ouais on va éplucher les dernières images et je rentre, j'appelle Perrota.

Perrota: Perrota?

Brennan: C'est Brennan: le patron nous avez bien mentit, il connaissait Jared. On l'apercoit sur les videos entrain de discuter.

Perrota: bien on ira le cueillir demain, pour le moment je crois que tout le monde a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Brennan: bonne soirée

Perrota: à toi aussi.

Brennan raccrocha, pendant une bonne heure encore, elles continuèrent d'éplucher les vidéos, découvrant bien des surprises. A 20 h Brennan quitta le parking du Jefferson et se dirigea chez elle.

Brennan: c'est moi, je suis rentrée.

Booth se rua sur elle et l'embrassa, on aurait dit que ca faisait 15 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle répondit aussi fougueusement à ce baiser.

Brennan: et bien dit donc si c'est pour être accueillie comme ca tout les soirs, je veux bien rentrer tard chaque jours.

Booth: pardon?

Brennan: quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

Booth: tu as dit accueilli comme ca tout les soirs.

Brennan: et?

Booth: ben je ne sais pas ce soir c'était prévu qu'on reste ensemble et que je dorme avec toi mais demain?

Brennan: quoi demain?

Booth: ben je peux dormir chez moi mais tu as dit tout les soirs.

Brennan: et bien ca veut dire qu'il est hors de question que je dorme un seul soir seule dés à présent.

Booth: on empennage ensemble.

Brennan: tu veux bien?

Booth: mais bien sur mon amour que je le veux.

Brennan: je vais devoir te faire de la place alors.

Booth: si tu le veux bien.

Brennan: bien sur. Je suis tellement bien avec toi.

Booth: tu es heureuse?

Brennan: oh oui je le suis. 6 ans, 6 ans que l'on travaille ensemble, il nous aura fallu tout ce temps pour nous rendre compte de ce qu'on voulait tout les deux. Nos débuts ont été difficiles, je te prenais pour un macho, qui était instable, qui voulait prouver qu'il était dur. Je ne voyais pas l'autre Booth, le Booth sensible, protecteur, aimant. C'est toi qui m'a fait devenir femme, humaine.

Si tu savais des fois comme j'ai peur pour toi.

Booth: je le sais, bon sang Bones je t'aime mon amour.

Brennan: moi aussi

Booth: et c'est vrai qu'on a eu des problèmes au départ mais tu vois le chemin que l'on a fait? Je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de te protéger en revanche je me souviens des coups que j'ai pris de ta part.

Brennan: j'en suis désolé mon ange.

Booth: ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant parlons sérieusement et changont de sujet juste 5 min. L'enquete en est ou?

Brennan: et bien demain on va interroger le patron du casino demain, on a retrouvé du sang dans le chantier a cote on attend les resultats. Tu sais si tu veux parler mon cœur, je suis là et puis il y a Sweets.

Booth: je sais, merci bébé. Mais je ne savais pas pour le casino qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Brennan: on a retrouvé des jetons du casino de DC sur Jared et de multiples fractures.

Booth: franchement Brennan tu comptais m'en parlais?

Brennan: oui bien sur, je ne te cache rien chéri. Mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder avec toi.

Booth: d'accord. Maintenant à table mon ange, j'ai une petite surprise.

Brennan: tu as cuisiné?

Booth: oui tout pour toi mon amour.

Brennan: quel homme!

Booth s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

Booth: et tu l'aime ton homme lui dit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant.

Brennan: oh oui je l'aime mais et toi?

Booth: tu veux que je te le prouve?

Brennan: et le repas?

Booth: tu as faim?

Brennan: oui de toi mais je ne veux pas gâcher le repas, Booth faut vraiment manger.

Booth grogna puis l'amena jusqu'a la table.

Booth: ce n'est pas gentille ce que tu me fais là.

Brennan: ce n'est que partie remise.

Booth: hum intéressant.

Booth et Brennan dinèrent en discutant de l'avenir. A la fin du repas Brennan commença à débarrasser la table mais Booth l'arrêta.

Booth: non non tu vas te reposer dans le canapé et moi je range. Veut tu une bière?

Brennan: hum oui c'est peut être une des dernière que j'ai droit.

Booth compris tout de suite.

Booth: tu veux?

Brennan: comment pourrais je te refuser quoique ce soit?

Booth: merci mon amour, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes en me donnant ce bébé.

Brennan: je le veux aussi mon ange.

Ils prirent chacun une bière et se mirent dans le canapé. Une fois les bières terminé, Booth positionna Brennan sur ses genoux et se mit à l'embrasser, il posait un regard très intense sur elle.

Brennan: pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?

Booth: tu es tellement belle, tu es magnifique. Une fois ton père ma l'a demandé.

Brennan: ah bon il t'a demandé quoi?

Booth: il m'a demandé si on couchait ensemble, je lui avais dit que non. IL m'a répondu pourquoi? M'a fille n'est pas assez bien et je lui ai répondu mot pout mot: Bones est magnifique.

Brennan: merci, mais toi aussi tu es superbe.

Les caresses et les baisers s'intensifièrent, Booth passa une main sous le chemisier de Bones et lui retira, elle fit de même avec sa chemise.

Brennan: Booth la chambre.

Il l'attrapa et elle resserra ses jambes autour de son bassin, ils arrivèrent à tâtons dans la chambre et il la posa délicatement sur le lit, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Brennan savait qu'elle allait vivre un moment qu'elle attendait depuis toujours, c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie, celui qui la protégerais toujours, celui qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'était lui. Maintenant elle était là nu devant lui tout comme lui, le regard qu'il posait sur elle était intense, plein d'amour, c'était elle la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il avait toujours attendu, il l'aimait. Et là ils ne firent plus qu'un. Elle explosait de bonheur, elle l'avait en elle. Puis ils arrivèrent tout les deux au moment qu'ils voulaient depuis 6 ans, ils y étaient ensemble. Booth retomba sur Brennan.

Booth: waou

Brennan: oh oui

Booth embrassa Brennan.

Booth: c'était magnifique.

Brennan: parce que c'était fait avec amour.

Booth: petite Bones est devenu grande. En tout cas merci mon amour.

Brennan: merci à toi. J'espère que ca va marcher.

Booth: ne t'en fait pas, on va y arriver.

Brennan: tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis 6 ans qu'on se tourne autour.

Booth: hum ca valait le coup d'attendre, pour ma part c'est toujours meilleur quand on attend.

Brennan: tu as raison.

Booth: je t'aime

Brennan: je t'aime aussi.

Brennan soupira.

Booth: qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Brennan: rien je repense aux années qu'on a été simple partenaire. Tu as été ensuite mon meilleur ami et là tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Booth: et toi tu es la femme de ma vie, ah ma Bones il va falloir t'y faire, je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Brennan: et avec ton fils ou ta fille.

Booth: tu sais c'est bête mais j'aimerais avoir une fille pour qu'elle ressemble à sa maman, elle serait magnifique.

Brennan: flatteur.

Ils discutèrent encore bien 10 minutes et puis plus rien, tout les deux s'était endormit.

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Ca vous plait? Allez laisser mois des petits commentaires pour m'encourager.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Brennan arriva en baillant en s'en décrochait la mâchoire au Jefferson, elle y croisa Angela... Angela? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait déjà là, bon dieu il est quelle heure?

8h35? Mais ce n'est pas vrai je suis plus qu'en retard.

Angela: alors bébé est en route?

Brennan: Angela!

Angela: ben quoi, t'arrive en retard, tu te pointe en baillant a en faire tomber ta mâchoire, je suppose que la nuit a été agité. Mais c'est normal, tu ne vie plus seule à présent.

Brennan: heu tu as parlé à Booth récemment?

Angela: non et pourquoi j'aurais parlé à Booth?

Brennan: pour rien répondit Brennan avec un grand sourire ironique.

Angela: oh non tu vas m'expliquer tout et en détails.

Brennan: heu plus tard, là je dois rejoindre Perrota et je suis bien en retard.

Angela: oui elle a appelé 2 fois déjà et elle t'attend au FBI.

Brennan: merci Angela, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit.

Angela: à tout à l'heure Bren...nan

Hodgins: alors mon ange, tu as l'air pensive.

Angela: Brennan est bizarre, trop bizarre. Hodgins: tu sais elle et Booth ont une passe difficile en ce moment.

Angela: oui je sais, j'espère que Bren va réussir à l'avoir ce bébé, ca mettra du baume au cœur de tout le monde.

Hodgins: quand est l'enterrement?

Angela: dés que l'affaire est bouclé.

Hodgins: ok et toi tu tiens le coup?

Angela: oui ne t'en fait pas. Merci.

Pendant ce temps Brennan arrivait au FBI, elle traversait les couloirs, elle fit un détour par la case agent Booth.

Brennan: hello

Booth leva la tête de ses papiers

Booth: hey ma chérie comment tu vas?

Brennan: je suis à la bourre, je vais voir Perrota mais je voulais t'embrasser avant.

Booth: c'est gentil, viens là.

Il mit Brennan sur ses genoux et l'embrassa très chastement tout de même mais la tourna pour qu'elle soit dos à la porte et l'embarqua dans un baiser ou elle se retrouva à bout de souffle.

Booth: en souvenir de cette nuit!

Brennan: en avant gout de ce soir

Et elle s'éloigna en rigolant.

Booth: Dr Brennan c'est de la torture là.

Brennan: je ne sais pas je verrais ca ce soir dit elle en rigolant.

Booth: va t'en avant que je ne te saute dessus.

Brennan: je t'aime!

Booth: moi aussi.

Elle prit la direction du bureau de Perrota.

Toc,toc,toc

Perrota: Tempérance! Dit donc, je me demandais si je n'allais pas y aller seule. J'ai vu Booth arrivait mais toi, je pensais que tu serais avec lui ce matin étant donné que...

Brennan: stop, privé c'est privé, boulot est boulot.

Perrota: mouais.

Brennan: on y va?

Perrota: On est partie!

Elles arrivèrent au casino, Devant l'accueil.

Perrota: bonjour, on vient voir votre patron dit-elle à l'agent d'accueil, le même que la fois d'avant.

Accueil: oui, vous connaissais le chemin, je le préviens.

5 min plus tard, elles passaient la porte du bureau du patron.

Patron: tiens, agent Perrota, Dr Brennan, bien le bonjour.

Brennan: ça suffit, on a vu les vidéos, vous connaissiez très bien Jared Booth.

Perrota: vous devenez donc suspect dans cette affaire.

Le téléphone de Brennan sonna au même moment.

Brennan: Brennan!

?: Le sang retrouver sur les lieux n'est pas celui de Jared.

Brennan: c'est celui de qui?

?: On ne sait pas encore mais j'aimerais bien que tu puisses m'avoir un échantillon d'ADN du patron.

Brennan: très bien Hodgins, je te ramène ça.

Elle raccrocha.

Perrota: bien veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait.

Patron: où ça ?

Perrota: au bureau du FBI.

Toutes les deux elles embarquèrent le patron.

Arrivé au FBI.

Perrota: bien donc je résume, vous êtes Mr Luan, bientôt 5 ans que vous êtes patron de ce casino.

Luan: c'est ça.

Brennan: comment connaissiez vous Jared Booth?

Luan: mais puisque je vous dis que je ne le connaissais pas.

Brennan se mit en colère.

Brennan: stop, on a des preuves, vous connaissiez Jared et vous l'avez tué, pourquoi?

Luan: ah c'est donc, vous couchiez avec lui, vous cherchez le coupable quia tué votre cher partenaire ce chambre.

Brennan se leva et attrapa Luan et la plaqua contre la vitre.

Brennan: même si ce que vous dites était vrai, je m'assurerais que vous finissais vos jours en prison, espèce de pourrit.

Perrota: Dr Brennan vous sortez tout de suite.

Brennan lança un regard noir à Luan et pris la sortie.

Luan: violente le Dr.

Perrota: vous la ferme, vous restez là.

Perrota sortit dans le couloir avec Brennan.

Perrota: mais enfin à quoi tu joue? Il n'attendait que ça.

Brennan: excuse-moi, je suis à cran là.

Perrota: j'ai bien vu, tu rentre au Jefferson et tu attends que je t'appelle.

Brennan: si tu me cherche, je serais dans le bureau de Booth.

Perrota: bien.

Brennan pris la direction du bureau qui n'étais pas bien loin, il avait bien entendu la voix de Perrota monter de volume.

Booth: qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Brennan: je me suis fait sortir, j'ai agressé le suspect.

Booth: comment ça?

Brennan: je l'ai attrapé par le col de chemise.

Booth: mais enfin Bren pourquoi?

Brennan: mais il m'a provoqué.

Booth: qu' t'ai je déjà dis?

Brennan: je sais mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je suis fatiguée Booth, je craque.

Booth: je comprends, viens là.

Booth la pris dans ses bras. Au même moment une personne entra dans le bureau.

?: Heu excusez moi, je dérange, je repasserais.

Booth: non non Hannah, entre.

Hannah: bonjour Tempérance.

Brennan: bonjour Hannah.

Hannah: je passais juste prendre de vos nouvelles, j'étais dans le coin et je voulais vous dire que je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

Booth: merci.

Hannah: Tempérance, sur que ça va?

Brennan: oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Hannah: tu veux aller boire un café.

Brennan: heu

Booth: vas-y.

Brennan: très bien à tout à l'heure.

Ils se firent un sourire et Brennan partit avec Hannah.

Arriver au Diner.

Hannah: je t'invite tu veux quoi?

Brennan: un café sinon je vais m'endormir.

Hannah sourit à la remarque de Brennan, elle commanda et s'installa en face d'elle à la place habituelle qu'elle et Booth prenaient.

Hannah: alors l'enquête ça avance?

Brennan: oui ça avance mais je suis fatigué, je dors mal la nuit. Je m'inquiète pour Booth, il me dit qu'il va bien mais je doute.

Hannah: je sais bien ce que tu ressens, ses nuits sont agités?

Brennan: un peu mais il n'en parle pas quand j'aborde le sujet, il se défile

Hannah: je pense que tu devrais voir avec Sweets ou bien encore le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui parler.

Brennan: tu as surement raison.

Hannah: tu as été sa meilleure amie et même si les choses ont changé entre vous tu la reste quand même.

Brennan: ce n'est pas facile d'avoir double casquettes. Et je suis vraiment désolé de votre rupture, c'est arrivait si soudainement.

Hannah: Tempérance tu n'y ai pour rien. Booth était avec moi mais son cœur t'appartenait, sa Bones il l'a des pieds à la tête.

Brennan sourit à sa remarque.

Hannah: vous êtes beau ensemble, mais je veux être là au mariage.

Brennan: heu doucement rien n'est prévu.

Hannah: Seeley est plein de surprise.

Brennan: je sais.

Après une bonne discussion Brennan retourna au Jefferson.


End file.
